JP 11-168135A discloses an example of the storage facility as described above. Paragraphs 0101 to 0118 of JP 11-168135A describe a technique for supplying inactive gas to the inside of the container stored in the storage section of the storage device so as to replace the gas within the container with the inactive gas, thereby keeping the oxygen and water vapor concentrations in the inside of the container low. Additionally, Paragraph 0103 of JP 11-168135A describes the use of a pipe connected to the cover portion of the container as an exhaust port for discharging the gas within the container at the time of replacing the gas within the container with the inactive gas.